Dock structures suitable for mooring small water craft and for use during swimming and other water-related recreational activities have long been produced. An example of such a dock structure is applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,796. An example of a method and apparatus for raising and lowering such a dock structure is disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,800.
Often, the shore end of the dock simply sits on the ground itself. A portion of the bank may be dug out in order to provide a level space to position the end of the dock. The end of the dock may be supported with rocks or a concrete support base. Sometimes, the dock may be anchored to the underlying support base with a bolt or other rigid connection.
However, with typical shoreline dock supports, it is possible for the shore end of the dock to lift up, or for the dock structure to even tip. This can occur when there are heavy loads or several people at the outer end of the dock, or when the dock structure is overloaded at the point of the hinged connections linking adjacent dock sections.
Another problem with conventional shoreline dock supports is that the dock structure can become displaced from shore during a heavy storm or when subject to other strong forces. This, of course, results in substantial inconvenience and replacement expense for the owner.
Another difficulty with conventional shoreline dock supports is that they often lack stability and durability. If the dock sits on the shoreline itself, the underlying ground can become eroded. As a consequence, the dock is no longer level, or the dock must be periodically positioned at different points along the shoreline.
The present invention solves these and many other problems associated with currently available dock anchoring pads.